The present invention relates generally to door windows. More particularly, the present invention relates to electric door window assemblies in which two or more types of assorted windows are disposed on the same car door. For example, one transparent, and one dark-colored or reflective filmed window could be used.
Electric door windows having only one glass plate mounted thereon are well-known. Once a glass plate is mounted on the door window, it is seldom changed, even if it is not suitable to meet the practical needs of the user.
It would be convenient if there were more than one glass plate, each with a different or specific property, disposed on the same door window, which could be chosen, according to the practical needs of the user. For example, if the passenger wants to see more clearly the outside of the car when he/she is seated in the car, providing only a single lowerable window with a dark gray glass plate is unsuitable. It is more preferred to provide another transparent glass plate which can be conveniently raised and then the dark gray glass plate could be lowered to achieve this end. Similarly, if the passenger intentionally wants to be concealed from viewers outside of the car, he or she can then raise the dark gray or reflective filmed glass plate instead of the transparent one.